


With You

by XxkarmalovesmexX



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid
Genre: Adopted Roderick, Family, Fluff, M/M, OOC on Roderick's part, accepting family, angst? maybe, kinda incest, so much crying like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxkarmalovesmexX/pseuds/XxkarmalovesmexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one thing I've never would have guessed what happened, but you know what it did. And personally, I feel like God kind of screwed Roderick over for this one. However, I guess it's safe to say I wouldn't be so happy if it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

Roderick was adopted. Which surprised me and more definitely so: him. And this would add on to the angst/EMO personality he puts on. He didn't need that, Jesus, we all didn't need that. So you'd think that when Mom brought us down for a "family meeting" one day, you'd be able to imagine our surprise. 

"I-I'm what?" Roderick asked, this was about the tenth time he did ask. I think he's still in shock. My mom looked over at our dad and then glanced back at Roderick, slowly repeating her words. 

"Roderick. . .honey, you're adopted." He blinked at her and nodded.

"Okay," he let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his long hair, ". . .okay." Our mom, gave him a worry glance and wrung her hands together almost like she was nervous about something. I mean, you just told your sixteen, angst filled teen he was adopted and now you're more nervous about something else? How does that work? 

"We also know that you're," she drew on a breath, "gay." She breathed put the word like it was some type of life line. Wait, Roderick's gay?! I looked over at him and his eyes were wide with fear. His hands were clenched into fists on the table, both his knuckles white. His face looked pale, very pale like he didn't have and blood in his body at all. But, him being gay? He. . .he always talked about girls and he had those play boy magazines. Was that just all a facade? Just someway for him to appear normal?

"And that crush you have. . ."she trailed and looked at our dad again. He was watching Roderick intensely and that worried me some. Was Dad mad? Was it bad that Roderick had a crush on someone? And who is that crush? 

"We're perfectly fine with it," Dad rumbled out, "I don't care that you're gay. Nor do I care about that crush," Dad suddenly looked at me and then at Roderick smiling, "You should go for it." Roderick was still shaking, he didn't even relax with that comment.

"How. . .how long did you know?"

"For awhile, but sweetheart it's okay," Mom said smiling warmly at him, "I agree with your father. I don't care that you like boys instead of girls. And I don't care about that crush. It's all right," A tear fell from Roderick's eyes startling me for a second. He never cried and if he did it most certainly wasn't in person. 

He wiped it away quickly and stammered, "I-I-I'm going to my room." Roderick pushed the chair back almost knocking it over in the process and ran upstairs into his room. The door slammed shut and we could hear some of his cries. My heart ached for him. Even though he was a big jerk to me sometimes, he was probably the best friend I had ever had even if Rowley was actually my best friend. I. . .I wanted to go after him. 

I pushed my chair back and climbed up the stairs, my parents were talking quietly among themselves . That was okay though, I didn't want them to notice me anyways. However, it didn't turn out that way. 

"Greg, where are you going?" My dad questioned me and I went rigid. 

"I'm going to help my brother," I said and ran up the stairs before he could say anything to me. 

 

I could hear loud sobs coming from Roderick's room when I was in front of his door. My heart clenched painfully and I raised my shaking hand to knock. Silence was now on the other side and I shifted on my feet. It was quiet for such a long time, I felt like I've been there for a couple of hours. And then all of the sudden the door opened and I jumped a little from the force of it. I gulped and looked up at Roderick just to gasp slightly. He looked absolutely terrible. The eye liner he had around his eyes made him look like more of a raccoon, but it streamed down his face quite a bit. His brown eyes were blood-shot and there was this pathetic look on his eyes that I didn't like one bit. 

"What do you want?" His voiced cracked at the end, "are you here to make fun of me? Huh, is that it?" I shook my head no and opened my mouth to say something, but was rudely cut off. 

"Right, like I believe that," he sniffed, "Did mom send you up here or something? Jesus, did she tell you? Does she want to ruin my life more? First I'm adopted, second she goes and tells me she knew I was gay? Then. . .then spouts that nonsense about me having a crush on you," my eyes widened at the face of what he just told me, but he sneered, "Oh! Don't act like you don't know, she already told you!"

"Roderick, she didn't tell me anything. . .I came up here all ok my own," I told him and looked everywhere but him. I was still trying to process that piece of information. Roderick likes me? Of all people it was me? 

"Oh. . .Oh god!" He sobbed out and I snapped my gaze back to him. More tears streamed down his cheeks 

"Woah woah! Hey. . .it's okay. Hey Roderick, look at me," he didn't. Only stared at the ground, tears still coming down in waterfalls. I gently touched his arm and he flinched back. My heart ached in pain again. Where was the brother that I used to know? Where was the determination in his eyes that he always had? Where was the anger?

"Rick. . .please look at me. I don't care, I really don't. It's okay that you like me," I pleaded and he shook his head back and forth. Hesitantly, I reached out to him again, grabbing his hand instead of his arm. I wove our fingers together and with my other hand I gently pushed back on his chest signaling to go back inside his room. He complied and moved out of the door way so I could go past him. He closed the door behind me and I pulled him over to the bud. 

"Sit down and let me talk, alright?" He nodded mutely and plopped on the bed bouncing a little. "Listen, I don't care that you're gay or that you're adopted. I don't even care that you like me Roderick! I just. . .I just want to make sure you're okay." Roderick didn't say anything again, just shook his head saying that no he wasn't okay. I sighed and walked right in front of him. My arms went around his head and I brought him into my stomach. His arms circled around my waist tightly and I could feel my shirt getting wet. He was still crying. 

"I'm sorry," he croaked out, "I didn't know how to handle it, so I was mean to you. Said I hated you when I didn't." There was a sob that wrenched his whole body as he hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry Greg." 

I tilted his face up and almost laughed when I saw his face. There was eyeliner everywhere, he was a total mess. "It's okay," I whispered to him and ran a hand through his long hair, "I forgive you, don't worry." Roderick closed his eyes and gave out a shaky sigh. And then there was this urge. An urge for me to do something so out of character for me. Something that only made me want to say it when Holly laughed or smiled at me. An urge that was so strong that I just went for it. 

"I love you Roderick," his eyes flung open and it looked like his breath caught in his throat. I smiled at him warmly because despite the black all over his face I could see a faint blush grow on his cheeks. Then his eyes glazed over like he was in a daze and I repeated what I said to him.

"I love you Roderick, I really do." And then Roderick snapped out of his daze. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. Then he smiled. He smiled so widely that it was like a ray of sunshine. And my heart swelled so much it felt like it was going to explode. I love him I really do, maybe more than I thought. Maybe more than Roderick thinks I do. 

"Greg. . ." He whispered and one of his shaky hands met my face. Water droplets were in his fingers and that's when I realized I was crying. Tears streaming down my face instead of his and I knew why. Knowing that I actually loved him just over-whelmed me, and knowing that he returned the feeling over-whelmed me even more.

"Greg. . .why are you crying?" Roderick whispered again. 

"I just love you so much," I said quietly, "so, so much. Even when you were such a douche to me. Even when you make fun of me all that time and hurt my feelings time and time again." 

"I love you too, Greg. Trust me I do. Look," he took my hand, that was still in his hair, out and slowly moved it down to his chest where his heart is. "Do you feel it?" I nodded. 

"Only happens when I'm with you," he said and I looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying. Roderick was being honest and my heart started beating incredibly fast again. 

I leaned down to kiss him. 

His lips were chapped and rough. I could taste the salt of his tears and I felt his breath hitch. It was a chaste kiss as our lips slowly, carefully moved on the others. I didn't want to make it deeper and I doubted he did too. It felt nice. It felt really good. And I kept feeling that I wanted to kiss him forever. That I never wanted to let him go. 

We parted and Roderick drew in a breath. And I swear, the sound that came out of his mouth was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Roderick was laughing and it wasn't his usual teasing, patronizing laugh. It was a genuine one. A laugh that was filled with happiness and love. A laugh that almost made more tears spill from my eyes. I've never heard him laugh like this before and somehow I felt honored to hear it. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he stopped laughing and looked at me. He looked at me like I was his world, maybe even his everything. I loved it. 

"With you I'm okay," he smiled and then kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie the other day and I was like Wow I ship it, buuuut they're brothers. . . Damn. So I created a world where Roderick was adopted! I'm so smart! :) Enjoy!


End file.
